User talk:Minor muppetz
2228 I saw where you told Scott about what i was saying. Now i have found another episode that isn't up that is on youtube that only has the street scenes again. I don't have anyway of taking pics of them to make it into an episode guide but do you know how to take pics from the computer or videos? (talk) 15:17, 15 April 2007 (UTC) trash song I've moved this discussion to the article's talk page. —Scott (talk) 15:17, 15 April 2007 (UTC) comments Michael, you could use a little more tact in your comments on Muppet Wiki:Quality article nominations. Your talk page is public and anyone can read the conversations here. —Scott (talk) 04:41, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :What does "tact" mean? --Minor muppetz 04:46, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::"A keen sense of what to say or do to avoid giving offense; skill in dealing with difficult or delicate situations." -- Danny (talk) 05:11, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I didn't realise that I was showing offense. I didn't really know how to word what I had said. --Minor muppetz 05:18, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Offense wouldn't be quite accurate in this case, but it's possible to offer too much information. Please try to use a little more tact in the future. —Scott (talk) 05:52, 8 March 2007 (UTC) We Are All Monsters Hi Michael, can you take a look at Talk:We Are All Monsters? You were involved in the early creation of the article and I have a question. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 04:36, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Quality nominations Hi Michael: You've nominated eight articles on Muppet Wiki:Quality article nominations, and so far, none of them have received much support. It seems like your understanding of what makes a Quality article isn't in line with other people's, so I want to talk about it. The articles that you've nominated are all good articles. They're usually very strong as filmographies and lists. But there's something else that I think we're looking for in a Quality article that your nominations don't have. Most quality articles go beyond a list format to also include a larger history. For example, Super Grover isn't just a list of appearances and books; there's also three sections on the origins, popularity and merchandise. The Jimmy Dean Show is another example -- there's a small list of appearances there, but the page is mostly text, with references and quotes. It's a hard quality to define, but basically, a Quality article should feel more comprehensive than the nominees that you've been posting. You're nominating more articles than anybody else -- right now, six out of the ten current nominees are yours. Before you nominate any more articles, I would suggest talking to some folks about what makes for a successful Quality nomination. -- Danny (talk) 13:42, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :I felt like a lot of these articles are as good as the other ones that have been nominated by others. It's hard for me to explain how I feel they are good similarities. I will look at the quality article winners and see if there's anything similar about them all. I really wish that more people would comment on my nominations, even if they want to oppose the nomination. --Minor muppetz 14:13, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::I agree that they're similar; the articles that you've been nominating have good information on them. The difference is that the Quality articles are just written better. That's something that's not always easy to define, but people can tell. ::If you can't tell the difference between the articles that you've nominated and the articles that have won Quality status, then maybe nominating articles isn't your strong point. You do a lot of amazing work on the wiki, and your contributions are incredibly helpful. This is one minor area where it feels like you're spinning your wheels. -- Danny (talk) 14:48, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::There are some articles that I wanted to nominate that I didn't feel were quality article material, and some of those I don't think will be worthy of quality status anytime soon. I nominated soem of those on Today on Muppet Wiki nominations, though I haven't seen any of those articles on the main page, either. --Minor muppetz 14:51, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm glad that you nominated them for Today on Muppet Wiki; I think that's a much better place for those kinds of nominations. I'm a little arbitrary about the Today on MW nominations, so sometimes nominations will stay on that page for a while. I didn't realize that I was ignoring your nominations -- I'm sorry about that! I'll make sure to highlight more of your nominations this week. Is that cool? -- Danny (talk) 15:00, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. --Minor muppetz 15:02, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Everyone Makes Mistakes Hey Michael, can you verify what version of the book your summary comes from and post about it here? Thanks! — Scott (talk) 06:00, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Muppet Babies video Michael, is there anything we can do with this? — Scott (talk) 20:43, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't know. --Minor muppetz 23:54, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::I Asked you because you started the original articles. If you could scan the video covers and coupon, that would be great. — Scott (talk) 01:17, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I can't. Maybe somebody else has copies and access to a scanner. --Minor muppetz 03:27, 23 January 2007 (UTC) vandal Hey Michael, thanks for catching those reverts really quick. That IP has been blocked now. — Scott (talk) 05:50, 13 December 2006 (UTC) The Furry Red Monster Parade Hi Michael, do you own this DVD? Any chance you could provide some details, a list of contents or a scan of the cover? — Scott (talk) 17:16, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :No, I've just seen this and a few others at Walmart. The packaging for these DVDs have a sticker on the front that says "Walmart exclusive", and while looking at the packaging and reading the descriptions, it is said that these are 60-minute episodes of the show, with a feature to allow for a shorter runtime (20 minutes, 30 minutes, 60 minutes, and I think another time choice). The titles and pictures on the back of the DVds make them obvious which ones they are (I don't think there are any additional "Furry red monster parade" episodes), and I am not sure if any segments from these DVDs are cut or replaced with other segments. --Minor muppetz 01:52, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Sleigh Ride Hey Michael, where does the "Bear and a Snowman" thing come from? — Scott (talk) 02:30, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :I just figured that was more of a title for that special, since "Bear and a Snowman" is said in place of "Sleigh Ride", along with other alternate lyrics. --Minor muppetz 15:08, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, we can't make up titles. — Scott (talk) 04:43, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Animated Characters Reminder Hey, Michael. Don't forget the discussion we had at Category talk:Sesame Street Animated Segments about not creating pages for minor one-shot sketches. In the case of Sam the Snake, we have evidence to suggest it was directed/animated by Jim Henson, so that's okay. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten that discussion, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:08, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :No, I haven't forgotten. I only included that page because Jim Henson provided some voices. I don't know for sure if Jim Henson actually worked behind-the-scenes on it or not, so I didn't give it a Henson Films category (just because Henson performed the voice of an animated character doesn't mean he was involved in the creation of the skit. There are probably a lot of Sesame Street sketches where Henson performed Muppets that were written, directed, and produced by other people). --Minor muppetz 15:28, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, there's indicators that the clay animated segments (like the opening title, the Unicorn, erc.) were all Henson's. We're still researching that, though (it has nothing to do with the voices). And in general, I'm not sure I'd want to create a page just because Henson does a voice in it (that can be noted in the episode page). Again, not a complaint about that page necessarily, just something to keep in mind. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:33, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::I thought that in the discussion in the talk page for animated segments that it was suggested that segments that have any kind of involement from the Muppet performers would be okay to include, and voice acting is involvement. --Minor muppetz 15:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Re-read the discussion. This is the sentence: "3. Segments that have some other relevance to the Muppets, like Henson's films, or The Noble Ostrich, which includes an animated Big Bird cameo." Not just any that might have a Muppet performer doing a voice. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:23, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Bein' Green Hi Michael. What does "another solo (date unknown)" mean? — Scott (talk) 01:55, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Kermit sang "Bein' Green" twice on Sesame Street by himself. Once was the original version, from the first season (and seen in Old School Volume 1). The other version was from the 1970s (I'm not sure what point in the 1970s, but in this version, Kermit had his double collar, which he stopped wearing before The Muppet Show began). This version appears in the videos I'm Glad I'm Me and The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street. So he sang the song twice by himself on Sesame Street. --Minor muppetz 01:38, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Dollhouse? Hey, Michael! What's your source for "he also built the dollhouse seen in the Dollhouse film?" The film is identified as a Henson film, so that certainly indicates he directed it, but what proof do you have for inferring that he personally constructed the dollhouse? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:48, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Nevermind, I just saw the notation on the Dollhouse page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:52, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Sesame Street Location Hi, Michael! I reverted your change to Sesame Street (location), since frankly I'm confused by it. The paragraph in question focused on how "the street" was used in feature films, recreated in other locations and expanded, in contrast to the Kaufman-Astoria studio set. Did Julie on Sesame Street do the same ? You didn't really provide much of a context for that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:44, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :I know that Julie on Sesame Street used a different set (as it was produced in England as opposed to New York), just like the movies did. That's what I meant. Somebody else would have to describe the differences, though. --Minor muppetz 01:51, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::There's nothing on that article page to indicate whether or not it was produced in England. But in that case, if you have an actual source for that, feel free to add it back in, but with context, explaining what you mean. The original "And 'Julie on Sesame Street'" statement seemed to just plunk the title in there. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:53, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Friendly Reminders Hey, Michael, just a few tips based on some of your recent edits. First, category tag placement. Category tags should always go on the bottom of the page, not the top, so the first thing a person comes across when editing is the actual text, not the tag. Secondly, I've had to move several of your talkpage questions. Don't forget that when adding a new question to a talkpage, it should always go at the top, above any existing discussion, or else it will get lost. Finally, don't forget to source your information. Your addition to The Mickey Mouse Club is very vague. I seem to recall reading an article like that myself somewhere, but without a source, it's just anecdotal (as is, I'm not sure if the whole thing belongs here, maybe a shorter summary and a link, but right now there isn't even a link). Cheers, and keep up the good work! Andrew Leal (talk) 04:05, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :I can't remember the name of the website that I found the info regarding The Mickey Mouse Club at, either. I'll try to find the source and link to the site. --Minor muppetz 04:09, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::Speaking of sources, I noticed your addition to Jim Henson. I'm glad you're helping out, and I'm sure I've read it somewhere before myself, but could you source the bit about how he "initially wasn't too thrilled of the idea of being involved with a children's educational show, especially since he figured that it would further complicate his chances at getting a prime-time puppet show on the air." I added to Fraggle Rock with a quote, but I specified that it came from "The Woozle World" notebook draft, and everything else in that expansion is evident from the show and from his life in general. If you don't have a source handy for any of this stuff, but remember reading it, then I'd advise waiting to add it until you can find the article, website, book, or interview with the information. Otherwise, it may well be removed. Andrew Leal (talk) 05:07, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :::I thought that the fact that he originally wasn't interested in being part of Sesame Street was common knowledge (to hardcore fans). Jim Henson: The Works and Sesame Street Unpaved both mention this in some way. --Minor muppetz 05:10, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::::"Common knowledge" doesn't cut it in this case, and as the Wiki has proven, a lot of things assumed to be common knowledge have been just plain wrong. That's not the case here, I know, but this is intended as an encyclopedia, not just a fan page and not just something for "hardcore fans." I'm going through Unpaved right now and can find no reference to it, though it may show up. Again, while we appreciate your help, in order to improve the Wiki, we really need to cite sources better. I've been working on that myself, going back and finding exact sources and quotes for pages like Shivers the Penguin, and for a biographical page, it's particularly important. If you add a fact that's mentioned elsewhere on the Wiki, then you can either just copy the source for that page or just link to it ("as Jerry Nelson recalled at Muppet Fest"), and so on. But otherwise, everything needs to be sourced in some way, whether you just mention the book or date of the newspaper article, or include a website link or full citation under sources (check such heavily sourced pages as China and Burr Tillstrom to see how we've been doing it). Andrew Leal (talk) 05:24, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Okay, I sourced Mickey Mouse Club and found Unpaved and TIME magazine text to support the "reluctance" on Sesame Street, but so far nothing to support this specific passage: "...especially since he figured that it would further complicate his chances at getting a prime-time puppet show on the air (and it did make it harder to get networks interested in such a show)." Nothing elsewhere in the article mentions whether he was already planning a prime-time series or when the first attempt to sell such a show occurred, so I'm removing it for now. If you can find a source, feel free to re-add it. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:41, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Michael's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives